justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return to Freddy's 5
Main = The Return to Freddy's: Rebooted, (also known as The Return to Freddy's: Remastered) is the upcoming fifth and final game of The Return to Freddy's series. It is supposed to be a replacement of the original. Story You're an investigator, it's year 2036. Everyone, but you stepped down on a cold case of the mysteries and murders of Fazbear Inc. You... are alive... You... are the child from the past.... Release The game will be released on December 25th, where it is the 1st anniversary of the Saga. History It all started with an early early version of Torture Lockjaw, soon following the Torture versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Kitty Fazcat, and Vigo. Teaser games are soon created. Another version of Torture Lockjaw is shown in another teaser. Some rooms of the game are shown in a few more teaser, along with Lockjaw's 3 and final hybrid version. Another teaser shows a Black rabbit animatronic. Known Animatronics * Torture Lockjaw * Torture Freddy Fazbear * Torture Golden Freddy * Torture Golden Lockjaw * Torture Bonnie * Torture Chica * Torture Foxy * Torture Vigo * Torture Kitty * Torture Sugar * Lockjaw * Unknown animatronic * Torture Golden Kitty * The Beast * Torture Springtrap * Some others (such as the Toy animatronics) Known Non-Animatronics * The Machine * Torture Device * Unknown Green Lady Trivia *Lockjaw has gotten over 2 redos on himself, the first one was a edit on the The Return to Freddy's 4 Lockjaw model. *As of now, it is debated on who is the main antagonist. It is not Torture Lockjaw. the main antagonist could be The Machine, Torture Device, Torture Freddy, The Beast or maybe someone else. *Due to Poniator's depression and stress of the game, he gave it away to a few people to help finish the game. **A guy named Ping was one of them, but was removed from the team because he was about to leak the models. *This is the only game in the series to have free roam. *In a scene, it is revealed that the protagonist had woken up from a long nightmare, possibly pointing out that TRTF Classic-4 were nightmares. **This theory was believed even before this was shown, due to text when the game starting. **The text was later changed to "Life is like a butterfly's dream". The reason for this change is unknown. *It is revealed in BFP's twitter that the game has free roam. *There will be six endings. But there was originally going to be 15. *There will be one night. it ends when you destroy Torture Device. *Poniator confirmed that every animatronic from the series will return in the game. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Note: everything here is from videos that early access testers created. This is not the Insider Preview, nor is it the full game. OldTitleScreen.png|The old title screen, as seen in an Alph4 video. The lighting on the boxes would smoothly change. vlcsnap-2015-09-11-16h36m05s793.png|A newer version of the title screen, with a new design. Co-op mode is not present. untitled.png Whdhfhdjwiwoaiai.jpg Icons R icon.jpg|first icon. Teasers As Remastered TRTF_Reboot_Teaser.png|The first teaser, featuring Torture Lockjaw's early design known as "Hybrid Lockjaw". TRTFTeaser2.png|The second teaser, featuring Torture Kitty's early design known as "Hybrid Kitty". Torture_Kitty2.jpg|The third teaser, featuring Torture Kitty's early design for the second time with Lockjaw's heads. TRTFR_Freddy_Fazbear.jpg|The fourth teaser, featuring Torture Freddy's early design known as "Hybrid Freddy". Bonnie_the_return_to_freddy_s_5_by_thesitcixd-d8vjmn8.png|The fifth teaser, featuring Torture Bonnie's early design known as "Hybrid Bonnie". Hybrid_Foxy.jpg|The sixth teaser, featuring Torture Foxy's early design known as "Hybrid Foxy". Hybrid_Golden_Lockjaw.jpeg|The seventh teaser, featuring Torture Golden Lockjaw's early design known as "Hybrid Golden Lockjaw". 138712.jpg|The eighth teaser, featuring Torture Chica's early design known as "Hybrid Chica". Hybrid_Vigo.png|The ninth teaser, featuring Torture Vigo's early design known as "Hybrid Vigo". HybridSavior.png|The tenth teaser, featuring the original Kitty Fazcat. As Rebooted Hybrid_Lockjaw_New_I'm_Sorry.jpeg|The first teaser, featuring Lockjaw. 160442.jpg|The second teaser, featuring ....... TRTF_R_Teaser_3.jpeg|The third teaser, featuring The Beast. Hybrid_Kitty.png|The fourth teaser, featuring Torture Golden Kitty. Teaser4.png|The fifth teaser. Notice the strange green lady in the end of the hallway. Uknown.png|The sixth teaser, showing the beast's true appearance. 16f3f1 f0598c019a4246b7b891a9d3ee48c080.png srz p 922 691 75 22 0.50 1.20 0.png|The seventh teaser, Featuring Torture Springtrap. Snapshot 2 (9-5-2015 9-59 AM).png|The same image, brightened. Make it stop.png|Art of TRTF:R which was created by PoniatorFilms himself. TortureFreddyThumbnail.png|The Torture Device's new design. An_unknown_Lockjaw_with_a___Purple___type_torso_.jpg|The eighth teaser, showing a purple Torture suit that resembles lockjaw. Box Teaser Bright.jpeg|The same image, brightened. NEWANIMATRONIC.jpg|The ninth teaser, showing a Gruesome Unknown Torture Suit. WHATISTHAT bright.jpeg|The same image, brightened. Category:Games